The wanders
by Shadow Fox777
Summary: Two wanders come in to a town. Two wanders try to change lives. But, as with all good people, as with anyone, trouble fallows. Can thoughs, who don't believe in fighting, and with only the good word as a wepion 9 out of 10 times, fend off thoughs who wish
1. Default Chapter

****

The Wandering Priest.

Chapter 1

The day was Hot. Then again, Most day's where on Planet Zi. One could suppose that's why there where so many people in the dinner that day. The prices of a cold beverage was at an all time low, because so many where sold this time of year. But there was also something else about this time of year that gave the café good business. The Zoid Battle season was at it's peak. And the dinner always had the popular sport running. Warriors came to see the competition, Civilians came to enjoy them and get some good entertainment. Nothing quite beat the idea of watching large powerful matches go at it head to head. Many with large guns, which meant big explosions, which only fuelled the urge to watch it. The sound of cold hard steel on cold hard steel as the Zoids crashed in to each other, as well as the sound of a hard explosive shell making impact with the Zoid's body. But to the warrior, well, some, anyway, the only thing better than the battle it's self, was the sound of the ending buzzer, and the Judge announcing them the winner.

It was on this day, that things in this small town, and in this small dinner, would change. Because it was on this day, that two travelers, chouse to enter town. Weather the change would be small, or big, well, that, remained to be seen. But, one can be sure of one thing. Some one's life, would be changed for the better.

For thoughts who where there, they can remember that day well. It started like any other day really. Talking, drinking of a cool refreshing drink, eating, and for some, celebrating their latest victory. And for some reason, nearly the whole place quieted down, when HE, entered the building.

Now, at first glance, he didn't seem to be anything special. He seemed young. Not too tall. Some may have even called him short. For he came just shy of 5' 5". He was as several girls would argue, quite handsome. He had brown hair, that was braided, and the braid came down to his mid back. And he had the greenest eyes. Like pure emeralds. His eyes could only be rivaled by few. He was dressed in black from head to toe, tarnished with sand from walking in the dessert. With he exception of the white collar on his shirt. This, gave him the look, of a priest. For the heat of the day, many, would have called him down right crazy to be wearing black. In his left hand, or arm, he held a black book. And around his neck, he wore a silver cross.

He looked around the dinner, not at all minding that fat that most eyes where upon him. He continued to smile, that gentle, friendly smile. As he turned back to the door, and opened it again.

"Come on in. It's safe." He said gently to an unseen figure standing out side. And when there was not movement or sound, he spoke again. No harsher, no hint of frustration. Just the same gentle tone as before.

"Come now, it's alright. Trust me."

If things had gotten quite before, well now, they got dead quite, as the sound of metallic foot steps made there way to the door, and a small metal head poked it's head in.

"That's right, come on." The man gently coxed.

The metal being timidly entered the dinner, it's body now fully visible. Now, all eyes where on the pair. But the attention was now not focused on the man, but the dinosaur like being that was with him.

It was sleek in structure, with a very, tyrannosaur like look, with two beautiful wings on it's back, like a metallic version of an angel's wings. The creature was white as snow, but it was tarnished by sand. On it's back, was a blue bag, with a strap around the metal dino's neck, and mid section holding it in place. It's eyes, or optics, where a clear blue. There was no doubt, this creature was something thought long lost in this day and age. Even a legend. An Organoid. And one scared out of it's wits one might add.

It stood in the dinner for one moment, then, turned to bolt right back out side, only to be stopped by the man.

"Who now, it's alright. No one hear will hurt you. I promise. Don't you trust me?"

The Organoid stood silent for a moment, frozen. Then, calmly, yet, still very frightened, turned back around.

"There now. It will be alright. Now, come on." He said gently, his hand still on the organoid's shoulder. Gently leading it over the counter, and he took a seat. The Organoid, stayed close to him, almost touching him as she sat there. He continued to smile, even though they continued to be stared at. He put his book down on the counter, and ordered two cold glasses of ice water. While most people at least pretended to get back to their own business.

"That's a nice, err, Zoid you have there." said the waiter as he gave he man the glasses of water, filled to the brim with ice.

"Thank you, though, she's not really a Zoid. She's an organoid. Her name is Angel." the mad replied, as he placed a straw in to one of the glasses and handed it to Angel, who took the glass gratefully, with a quiet yet, happy roar, then, proceeded to drink it.

"Hmm, so it is an Organoid." came a female voice. Sounding, almost cold and creepy. The waiter, and the man's attention was brought to there felt, as the said woman took the seat next to the preacher. She has black eye shadow, deep violet eyes, red lipstick, crimson red hair, that fell over bare shoulders. She was where a strapless deep red top, which came only to just above her belly, and a equally red, short skirt. Complemented by red high healed shoes.

The man only continued to smile the same sweet smile he had been since he first came in.

"Yes, that's right." he said. Closing his eyes as she said so.

"And, Angel you called her? That's a nice name. Could I, perhaps, have yours?"

"Of course miss. The name is Art."

"Art?" She asked. A bit surprised. It was such a simple name.

"Yes, that's right." He replied with a nod.

"I see. Well look Art, I'll get to the point. I'll give you 10,000 for that organoid."

Art opened his eyes. His eyes now reflecting a bit of sadness or disappointment.

"I guessed as much. But," He looked at Angle, who was now looking quite content, as she began to crunch the ice cubes that where in her cup. "She's not for sale. I could never part with her."

The woman frowned.

"You've got to be kidding. I'm offering you ten thousand. That kind of money would set you up nicely for some time."

He looked at her.

"I'm sure it would miss. But Money dose not last forever. Not like the friendship and company she offers. And with no strings attached."

The woman frowned. Apparently unpleased that things where not going her way.

"I see. Alright then, how about if I offer you something else." She adjusted her position. She took her hand and paced it on his chin turning his head to the side. The water or bar keep swallowed and retreated a bit.

"I don't normally go for the shrimps, but, you're a rather good looking one. And such beautiful eyes. So how about it. I promise, the memory will be with for ever."

His hand took hers lighting quick with a firm hold. This took her by surprise. He lowed her hand from his face and back down to the counter.

"As flattered as I am that you like my eyes, and think I'm handsome, I do not regret to inform you that I can't except that offer either." He said strongly. His demeanor changing as he let go of her hand and returned it to his glass of water.

"Your refusing me?" The woman asked disbelieving, and clearly angered.

"Yes mam I am. For you see, My mind will not tread down that path until God has brought me to the right woman. The woman I am to be destined to spend my whole life with. And even then, I shall not tread there until AFTER we walk down that isle and exchange vows." As he said this, his gaze turned to the ceiling and his expression softened once again. And Angel, who had been oblivious to the conversation until now, was looking him with wonder, while holding her glass, and visible crunching on ice. The waiter of bar keep returning to his previous position. Art returned his gaze to the woman.

"I do not mean to insult you miss. But I doubt that you are the one I am descend to be with. Call it a sixth sense. And further more, only few memories last forever. Now, why would I trade some one, who gives me those kind of memories every day, for one small moment?"

The woman looked quite angry now. But Art paid it no mind. Keeping his cheerful face on.

"So, The answer is, and always will be no."

The woman angrily shot up from her chair.

"You'll regret this you little shrimp. Mark my words, I WILL have that organoid." Her eyes flew to the said Organoid who immediately placed the glass on the counter and tried to hid behind Art's back. The woman then stormed out of the dinner.

"It was nice meeting you!" Art called after her. Then opened his eyes reveling a sad smiled and he began to stroke Angel's neck carefully.

"It's alright Angel. She's gone now."

"Yurrrr…."

"Wow, you've either got guts, a whole hell of a lot of will power, or your really foolish." said the keep.

"I prefer to think of it as a little of each." Art replied and took a sip of his water.

"The truth is, that sort of thing happens all the time I'm afraid. Oragnoids are in high demand. Even in his day and age. Even though there thought to be extinct." He stroked Angel again. It having an immediate calming effect. He gave her back her glass of ice, and she sipped out the little bit of accumulated water though the straw and then began to munch on the ice again.

"Which brings up the question, where did you get such a rare thing? And a beauty at that."

Art turned to Angel for a quick moment.

"See Angel, not every one is out to get you. This guy even thinks your Beautiful."

"Yuuurrrru."

Angle now looked over the counter at the nice man. Who smiled at having gained such a timid creature's trust so quickly. Art turned back to him as well.

"And to be honest with you, I found her lying half dead in the dessert of all things. I picked her up, and happen to have some Zoid Magnight on me that I got from some one as a thank you gift. I gave it to her." He petted Angel on her head who then promptly turned the glass fully upside down over her open mouth wishing for a few more non existent Ice cubes to fall in o her mouth. The keep took the empty glass from her and turned his back.

Angel looked hurt and placed her head on the counter between her claws and made a longing winning sound.

"And she's been fallowing you ever since?" the keep asked. Before turning around and giving he glass, now full of ice back to Angel. Who Looked as though she had just been given the Gift she had been longing for at Christmas time. And resumed munching.

"Well, I guess you could put it that way. Actually, It's more like I've been fallowing her. You See, she gets in to all sorts of trouble. And some one has to be there to save her. Also, she seems to walk a pained path. We meet people who often need help just as much as she dose. And, as I figure, it's Gods will that we help these people, just as it was God's will that we meet, and, as it's God's will, that I protect and care for this little one. Like she was my natural daughter." He turned and smiled at the happy little organoid.

"Isn't that right Angel?" He said with a closed eye smile.

"Ruurrr." munch munch munch…

"You sure do talk about God an awful lot." The keep observed while cleaning a glass.

Art opened his eyes a bit surprised for a moment then smiled.

"I should hope so. I am a preacher after all." He replied and picked up his book. In gold letter on the black leather cover was written, 'Holy Bible'.

"I'll be, so you don't just look like a priest."

"Nope. I'm a licensed priest."

"I have to say, I guessed as much. Though," the keep looked over at Angel. "I've never heard of an organoid needing food and such before."

"To be honest, neither have I. But, it's not so much food as it is water. She's happy as long as she can get nice Clean water. Nothing else. Sure she can survive with out it. At least, I think she can." Art glanced over at Angel. Aside from giving her the Zoid Magnight, the other thing that gave her back some real life, had been some water. Which, he never would have thought to give her had she not been eyeing his water canteen so longingly.

"Oh hay, that reminds me. Is there an Inn or something that We can stay at. You know, preferably that allows pets. I'm not sure why, but for some reason, I have trouble bringing Angel inside of a place that doesn't."

"Can't imaging why." Said the Keep while he was sweat dropping. 'Is this guy dense or …' He paused as she eyed the two. Angel was now looking fully happy and content in her current environment and doing a small little 'dance' for art, while holding the glass with one claw, the remaining ice giggling around inside of it. Art looking on happily. Happy, to see her happy.

'Or dose he really look at her for more than what she is?' he shook his head.

"I guess it's a bond I'll never understand."

"Hmm, did you say something?" art asked, his attention turned back to the bar keep.

"Huh? Oh, yes, there is an Inn down about three or four blocks to the left of hear. They allow pets. It's, fairly cheep to."

"Thank you my friend." Art handed The Keep his Bible.

"Hear, take this, and may God always watch over you."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it. I can always get another one. Just read it, and share the knowledge and wisdom with it it's pages."

With that, art Got up from his seat and Angle fallowed him.

"Come on Angel. Lets go that Hotel that Chet mentioned." Art said happily. Even though once they got out side, Angel became very timid once again.

Chet, or the Keep as he had been know though most of this chapter, just watched them leave, until something hit him.

"Hay wait, I never told them my name, How did?" this, to him, would probably forever remain a mystery. For on this day, he had forgotten to weir his name tag. He looked down at the Bible in his hands. Just what was the story, behind this Art and his Angel?

ShadowFox777: My first Zoid fic? You like? I figure, with a name Like Shadow Fox, I have to have at least one. This, won't be the last one if I have any thing to say about it. Any way, I noticed a Small, tiny big mistake with Angel's name, so I redid this chap, well All I did was fix the name. Hopefully it won't happen again. Leave a review? Review's make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Morning came all too soon for the traveling pair. Sunrise meant waking. Not that they really wanted to get up right at sunrise. It was just something they where used to. Having the morning sun greet them. And even in the darkness of the hotel room, they woke anyway, out of habit. Art however, for once, decide to roll over, and try to get just a little more sleep.

"Yer."

There was a gentle tug on his sleeve. He turned his head to see his sweet Angel pulling on it with the tip of her teeth. A pleading look in her Cool blue eyes.

"I just can't win can I?" Art said with out any anger or annoyance. He sat up and opened the desk drawer to find what he was looking for. Every Hotel is said to have a bible somewhere in the room. This one, was no different. He pulled out the black book and began flipping though it.

"Now, where did we leave off? Somewhere in Luke I do believe."

"Yer." Said Angel in agreement and laid down at his feet, eagerly awaiting him to begin reading.

It was not mid morning. Still not to hot, but, by no means cool.

"Thanks for everything." Art said as he bid Farwell to the desk clerk as He and Angel left the hotel and began there travels once again. Stopping only at two nearby shops for water, and previous, and a new bible.

The dessert view was no different from always. A few signs of old battles, a few cacti, rocks, sand, and, some times, old parts left behind from quite possible, the same battle that made the damage marks. Yet, it always seemed like something that would never get old to our travelers. The beauty of the dessert. But, little did they know, there would be something just a Bit, different about this journey. It was around noon when Angel strayed from Art's side to chase after a little lizard. He did not try to stop her. But kept his eye on her non the less. Why should he stop her from having fun every so often.

"Don't stray too far Angel." he warned her.

She did no answer, but he knew she heard him and would head his words. As she has countless times before. The young Organoid had fallowed the Lizard over to a pile of rocks, and there it sat for a moment. Angel brought her own face as close as she dared with out scaring it. Trying to hide behind the rock, while letting her eyes peer over the top. Then, there was a loud explosion. The lizard ran off, and Angel's head had perked up staring off in the direction of the sound. Waiting to see if it would sound again. Art walked up to her side.

"A near by battle?" He mused. Only guessing of course. He couldn't be sure. He too now stood, listening for another explosion. When there was none, he frowned.

"Either, some one is one really good shot, or, something's up. Or perhaps, some one could just be testing a new weapon." He stood there a moment longer, pondering weather or not to head in the direction of the source of the sound. But, in the end, he decide agents it, and turned to leave on there original path. Only to be stopped, when Angel grabbed his jacket with her teeth. A behavior, which puzzled him.

"What's wrong Angel?" he asked.

She let go and headed in the direction of the sound. Pausing and looking over her shoulder to see if he was fallowing. He of curse, was standing there, trying to desirer her meaning, and reasoning. In the end, he only shrugged and began to fallow her.

"Maybe she sees something I can not." he mused and began to fallow his companion.

Something, was right. When they got there, there was an over turned jeep, a crater where a missile had hit, and, by reasoning, a Zoid worrier. Lying out cold on the ground near by. He looked young, blond hair, red and white shirt, blue paints, and, well, not much more can be told with him lying face first in the dirt. Art rubbed the back of his head. This one, might windup being quite a handful later. Something about him, be could just tell, this could lead in to trouble. But, there was no way he could just leave him hear like this. He sighed and walked forward to begin the prep for tended to the warriors wounds. It was then, that Angel did something else out of the regular. She grabbed the boy's sleeve and begin to tug, rather hard.

"Uh, Hay now Angel, don't do that! He could be seriously hurt!" He said for the first time raising his voice to her. Though not much. This did get her to pause, but she only resumed seconds later.

"Oh Angel." Art moaned, as took a gentle hand to her mouth, and opened her jaw and removed the boy's sleeve from it.

"We'll take care of him okay? But you can't do that. You could hurt him more by accadent." he said, looking in to her clear blue eyes. She looked in to his green one's, then nodded.

After assessing that the boy had no life threatening injuries, he rolled him over and pulled him from the wreck. Then, banged his injuries. It was early nightfall, when the boy finally came to. There was a soft groan, and he opened his aqua green ((sea green?)) eyes. As his vison cleared, he was greeted, with a clear blue eyed, teeth filled mouth, Dino snouted face, right up close in his.

"Yur."

"GAH!"

"YUURA!"

"Oh, your awake."

The boy turned to the sound of the other voice. There he saw Art, sitting opposite of the camp fire. The Thing that was in his face, now hiding, or trying to hide, failing miserably, and shaking like it was 0 degrees out behind him, covering it's head it it's small arms.

"Wait a second, that's an-"

"Organoid, yes. Her name is Angel." Art finished. "And you son, are quite banged up."

The boy, now over his surprised of seeing his first Organoid now looked down at him self. His arm was bandaged, his shirt had been removed, and his torso was bandaged as well. He reached up and felt his head. Yep. Bandages there too.

"Dang, I swear, after that, I'll never steal Leena's Cream filled dounuts any more." He mussed. He looked at the pair, who, looked totally confused.

"It's a long story, believe me."

"Right. So, what's your name?"

"The names Bit. Bit Cloud."

"NIce to meet ya. My Name is Art. And this, Is Angel. Though, I already told you that didn't I?" he said, pointing behind him with his thumb.

"Yer." Angle replied. No longer cowering.

"Yea you did. Sorry if I scared you." Bit replied, smiling at Angel. She came from her place beside Art, and got close to him again. Looking him over, out of pure curiosity. Like he was something she had never seen before. After a moment, of Staring at her, staring at him, Bit chose to Ignore it, and turned his attention back to Art.

"Still, She really is something. And I thought My liger was something. I mean, don't get me wrong. He really IS something. One of a kind as far as I know anyway, But still.."

"Yep. She's quite a find. And, I have to say, I've never seen her quite so taken with strangers before. There must be something about you bit that she finds… Likable. Normally she hides from everyone."

"Really?" Bit asked questioningly as he returned his gaze to her, as she now walked behind him, bobbing her head around, trying to view every angle. This, was starting to feel, award. Art, took notice in Bit's change in expression.

"Angel, I Don't think he likes the WAY your looking at him." she said, but, for now, she seemed to ignore him. And Art really didn't want to raise his voice to her again. What is up with her strange behavior?

Bit turned away from Angel.

"Ah, don't worry about it. So, anyway, what brings you out hear?" bit asked.

"Us? Well, Angel and I are merely wanders I A priest, and She, an Angel. Neat huh?" Art replied with a Grin.

"Yea, I guess."

Angel got a close look at Bit's face again, his eyes went in her direction due to her closeness, but returned to art shortly after. She wanted around to his back again.

"You, wouldn't happen to have anything to eat would yea?" Bit asked.

"OF course." Art replied digging though the blue bag that was normally on Angel's back, and then taking out and throwing a small loaf of bread to Bit, which he caught.

"Great, I'm starving." Bit said as he took a large bite of the bread. Angel poked her head around and watched him closely as he ate.

Bit swallowed and looked at her in return, then back to Art.

"Ok, NOW, I'm starting to get creped out."

"Your not the only one. Angel, come hear and sit down." said art, tapping on the ground next to him. Angel spared bit another glance then walked over and sat down. But continued to look at Bit.

Art cleared his throat.

"Well, anyway, your jeep is pretty banged up, and I'm no mechanic, so, I figure it's best if we try to escort you back home. Since, There's no telling how far it is, and, who you might meet along the way."

"Ok." said Bit as he polished of the bread. And got shakily to his feet. He had to agree. What the Pastor wasn't saying was, 'frankly we're afraid you'll pass out or something from your injuries and we want to make sure you actually make it home.'

He watched as Art packed the blue bag up and then Angel got up and let him strap on the bag before getting up himself and dusting himself off.

"Lets be off shall we? Lead the way."

Bit smiled, looked around to get his barring, and then, began to make his way back to the Taros Farm.

****

ShadowFox777 Welps, how's that? Neat Huh? I think so. I thank thoughs who reviewed from the bottem of me heart. I really like it when you do. So, this is for you. When I get back, Perhaps I will have another ready. I hope. Heh, well, Please Review?


End file.
